


Don't Make Me Say It Out Loud

by Vivienne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivienne/pseuds/Vivienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing surprises Gabriel anymore, except Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaisanisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaisanisa/gifts).



“Gabriel, I - I can’t,” Sam stuttered beneath the short man who was looking down at him inquisitively, “It’s just too…” he trailed off, blushing.

“Too what Sam?” Gabe asked, for once without his trademark smirk plastered to his face.

“Too personal, too embarrassing, too much,” Sam answered, trying to turn his head away from Gabriel’s gaze.

“Oh,” the smirk returned, “and I don’t suppose this-” he twisted the two fingers inside of Sam to emphasise the word, “-is too personal? We’re not close enough to share our secrets? I’m hurt,” he stopped smiling, but the glimmer of mischief remained in Gabe’s toffee coloured eyes, “My own boyfriend won’t trust me with his fantasies.”

Sam’s hips canted upwards at the word boyfriend. The possessiveness in Gabe’s voice sent a shudder through him. They hadn’t applied labels to what they had up to this point, but Sam had to admit the word fit. He was entirely Gabriel’s; his lover, his sub, his confidante, his friend. There was a bond between them, a mutual trust, but not even that could allow Sam to admit his darkest fantasy to his angel.

“Boyfriend?” he asked, ignoring the impulse to thrust against Gabe’s fingers again. He had, after all, been ordered to keep still.

“Oh no, pet, no changing the subject,” Gabe gently teased the tip of a third finger against Sam, “Tell me.”

“Gabe-” Sam’s voice was little more than a guttural moan, “I can’t, it’ll freak you out.”

“Samsquatch, I am older than time. There is nothing on this planet that could freak me out. Hardly anything surprises me anymore, except for you; you continue to astound me every day.” He kissed Sam as he slowly pressed the third finger inside. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and his breath rushed out against Gabe’s lips. “Tell me,” the angel whispered, sliding in deeper.

“Oh God,” Sam sobbed, all determination to keep still abandoning him as he rocked desperately against Gabe’s fingers. “Don’t make me say it out loud, just - read it.”Gabriel pulled back in surprise. They’d talked about this in the past; Sam saying that he trusted Gabe and that if Gabe wanted to keep that trust, he’d have to stay out of Sam’s head. For once, Gabriel had taken things seriously and had promised.

“Are you sure?” he asked, forcing Sam to look at him.

“Just do it already,” Sam stared up, trying to convey his intent.

“Okay, okay kiddo.” Gabriel closed his eyes for a second and Sam saw his lips part in surprise. When he felt the angel pulling away from him, he pushed him off and struggled to sit up straight.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to-” Gabe grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Sam resisted, shrugged the hands off him and stood up, while Gabriel righted himself and sat on the edge of the bed. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I knew it would freak you out. You probably think I’m some kind of fucked up deviant.” Sam pulled on his discarded boxers and began to pace.

“Sammy,” Gabe was using the voice that sent shudders through Sam, “You’re over-reacting. I’m fine with it. Sure, I might’ve been taken aback for a second, but I promise I’m not judging you. Now, come back to bed.” That placating, authoritative tone was working and Sam could feel himself relaxing. “Sammy, I love you. This doesn’t change anything.”

“You love me?”

“Completely. You’re mine Sammy. Meant just for me.” Sam walked back over to the bed and knelt on the floor in front of Gabriel.

“I love you too,” he replied, leaning his head against Gabe’s shoulder. Gabriel dropped a kiss on Sam’s head.

“Great, now that we’ve got that out of the way, will you please come back to bed so that I can fuck you like I’ve wanted to do all night?” Sam looked up with a grin.

“Yes… Sir,” he whispered, getting to his feet.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes back to bed.

“Atta boy,” Gabe said, lying back and pulling Sam down for a kiss. Sam climbed on top of Gabe, leaning into the kiss. Gabriel twined his arms around Sam’s neck gently, before abruptly swinging them around, reversing their positions. Sam lay sprawled on the bed and Gabe’s was kneeling, straddling Sam’s hips. “Now, where were we kiddo?” Sam just looked up at him, beseeching. “Okay kiddo, gonna tie you to the bed, kay?” Sam nodded eagerly. “And blindfold you.” Sam shut his eyes immediately. “And you’re gonna trust me.” Without opening his eyes, Sam nodded. “Good boy,” Gabe murmured, pressing an almost chaste kiss against Sam’s forehead, before pulling back.

With just a click of his fingers, Gabriel had Sam positioned exactly as he wanted; both hands stretched straight up and tied to the headboard with silky scarves, his legs were spread and tied to the lower bedposts with a soft rope made from jute, his eyes were covered with a simple black blindfold, and around his neck was a brown leather collar, the words ‘Property of the Angel Gabriel’ embossed onto it.

“Do you know your safeword Sam?”

“Yes Sir.”

“What’s your safeword Sam?”

“Leviathan, Sir.”

“When should you use the safeword Sam?”

“When I want to stop the scene Sir.”

“Why might you want to do that Sam?”

“If I feel pushed too far physically or emotionally.”

“What should you do if you don’t want to stop the scene, but want me to slow down or stop a specific aspect of our play Sam?”

“Say ‘yellow’, Sir.”

“And how should you feel if you have to use either of the words Sam?”

“I shouldn’t feel guilty or like I have failed you, Sir.”

“Good boy, kiddo.” Gabriel leaned in and brushed his lips against Sam’s. “I want you to stay absolutely still for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes Sir,” Sam’s voice, which had been steady and calm throughout their usual pre-scene questions, had turned breathless in anticipation of what was to come.

With the sense of sight taken from him, Sam’s hunter instincts kicked in and he could feel Gabriel getting off the bed. He took a deep breath and relaxed, not knowing whether to  expect pain or pleasure. He heard a rustle to his left and fought the instinct to tense or flinch. Gabriel liked to test him like this. He’d been trained for almost his whole life to react to noises and movement, but Gabe had ordered him to stay still, and Sam had also been taking orders his whole life. Something feathery brushed against his right ankle and Sam resisted the urge to pull his foot away. He could do this.

“So well-behaved,” Gabe chided, his voice coming from the foot of the bed, “Such a good pet, aren’t you Sammy?” Sam’s cock hardened further at the praise and he had to stifle a moan. Suddenly, a sharp bite against his thigh made him jerk. “I asked you a question Sam,” Gabe cautioned, his voice still coming from the bottom of the bed.

“Yes Sir,” Sam choked out, “I’m a good pet, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Gabriel replied, smiling, “And you’re all mine.” On the word ‘mine’, the collar around Sam’s neck tightened, not enough to make breathing difficult, but enough to remind him that it was there. “How do you feel Sam?”

"Feel safe. I trust you," he said the last bit in a breathy voice as Gabe brushed the feathery thing against his balls. That Sam had said he trusted Gabriel sent a warm thrill through him.

"Good." Gabe had to step back and just look for a minute. All Sam's soft bronze skin over sleek muscles was exposed to the air, pebbling slightly against a faint current of air moving around the room. The skin on his balls was darker than the surrounding skin, the same light brown as his nipples. Just behind those balls was a darker ring. He decided not to tease too much before he got started; Gabe wanted to touch so badly.

Gabriel looked down at the things he had laid out and bit his lip in a quick moment of hesitation before reaching up to untie the blindfold.

“Want you to see what I’m doing Sam,” he explained, smoothing the look of doubt that had furrowed Sam’s brow.

“Thank you Sir,” Sam replied, voice husky with arousal.

Picking up the ball stretcher he had summoned from somewhere, he showed Sam the rainbow colored metal ring.

"This is a ball stretcher ring," Gabe said. "It's so pretty, I bet it's going to look amazing around your balls." Sam turned his head to see it, his eyes widening. He licked his lips.

"Do you like it?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, Sir. Just... worried about how it's going to fit and how heavy it is."

Gabe opened the metal ring. "It weighs just enough. I'm going to put this around your balls, just above them, and then screw it shut. It won't come off until I'm good and ready." He traced a finger over extra loops on either side. "Then, from these, I'm going to put some weights."

He loved the way Sam's breathing picked up and his muscles flexed. He knew the idea was making the sub nervous, but he didn't say his safe words. The ring looked thick, but he'd picked a hollow one, not one made from solid steel. Gabe didn't want to start too fast, with too much weight, or it would be too painful.

He didn't tell Sam that, though. He trailed his fingers up and down Sam's thighs, inching closer on each pass to his goal. Letting his pinkie graze the wrinkled sack on the next stroke upwards, Gabe smirked when Sam groaned.

  
  


He was so responsive. Finally he began stroking Sam's balls, pulling them down and then watching them flex upwards when he let them go. Closing his hand around the loose sack, Gabe tugged downward and then froze. Sam's back arched and his hands clenched in fists.

"You're going to like this so much," Gabe promised him. He closed the beautifully colored metal around the stretched skin and then let go of Sam's balls. It took two hands to screw the rainbow ring closed. "Ready?"

Sam nodded.

"I want to hear you."

"Yes, I'm ready Sir" Sam's body was tense but he was taking deep breaths and staying calm. Gabe used one hand to stroke his lower back and waited just until Sam had let out all his air, then dropped the ring.

He wasn't the one with the stretcher on his balls, but still, Gabe shuddered when Sam gasped in a huge breath and let it out in a shaky groan.

"Fuck yeah." He gave Sam a second to get used to the way the metal ring snuggled against his balls and pulled them low, stretching his sack. The skin wasn't very tight yet, but when he added the weights… "This is going to look amazing."

The two teardrop shaped weights matched the ring, the metal colored with all the hues of the rainbow. They were tiny, just an ounce apiece, but he had others in the set that got bigger and heavier. He licked his lips. "I can't decide... should I put these on one at a time or at the same time?" He leaned over, heat already rising from the sub to warm his lips, as he kissed the slender neck from shoulder to ear.

He nipped at the soft lobe, then sucked the sting away. "What do you think, hmm? Do want me to prolong this and add the weights to your balls slowly, one at a time so you can feel them stretch gradually, or do you want it all at once?"

"Wh-Whatever you want, sir."

Stroking one hand down the stretched skin, Gabe tugged on the ring. "Are you sure you want me to decide?"

"Yes! Please!"

He leaned in. His hands were sure as he threaded the chains of the weights through both loops, holding the weighted teardrops in the palms of his hands. Gabe watched intently, his own cock hard in his jeans waiting for the right moment...

He dropped the weights and let them swing free.

"Fuck!" Sam cried out. He shuddered and strained at the cuffs holding him down, his back arching and making the weights sway back and forth. "Oh God!"

Gabe stood back and watched. He took a mental picture, the perfect image of Sam, his head up, back arched, with his balls stretched tight by the beautiful rainbow metal decorating his sack. Then he began to make all those beautiful lean muscles dance.

He stroked up and down the stretched skin with his fingers, then inched up to Sam's ass, squeezing and kneading the firm muscles. Sam would groan and move with him, then hiss and try to stay still. Gabe enjoyed making him writhe under his hands.

Stopping to get the lube would ruin the momentum as he drove Sam toward his orgasm. He squatted down instead.

Gabe leaned in and blew air against Sam's balls, then used his tongue to draw wet circles over them, pulling and nipping at the tight skin.

"Oh. Oh, fuck." Sam grunted and his thighs trembled. The weights shivered and began to swing. Gabe chuckled and let the vibration tickle the sensitive orbs. He swept the flat of his tongue up and over the weighted ball ring and along Sam's perineum to the sweet little ring beyond.

"Gabe! Oh..." Sam shuddered. "Please!" Deciding to take mercy on him, Gabe leaned forward, watching that dark pucker flexing like it was begging to be tortured.

Sam's voice rose as he descended into incoherent noises, no longer able to talk as Gabe began to rim him with all the skill he possessed. He licked, sucked, and thrust with his tongue until the muscles loosened. The weights danced as Sam moved constantly, unable to stay still. Wetting one finger, Gabe probed the slick circle and then sank in to his first knuckle.

Soft, hot flesh surrounded his finger and then he pulled back, circling and then sinking back in again, this time all the way down. He did that over and over until Sam was rocking against him, clearly lost in the sensations Gabe was giving him. Gabe sucked on the back of Sam's balls, drawing up a mark on the stretched flesh.

"Please," Sam cried when Gabe began tapping on his prostate, just barely nudging the sensitive bundle of nerves. Teasingly, he slowed his thrusts, pushing the sub under his hands beyond sensation into pure need to come.

The next time he thrust in, Gabe pegged his prostate firmly. Instead of letting up and sliding his finger back out, he thrust hard in small circles against the smooth bundle of nerves. Sam shoved back as far as his bonds would let him, slamming against Gabe's hand and shuddering as he spilled hot cum all over the bench under him.

Gabe drew his orgasm out, massaging Sam's prostate until the muscles stopped clenching and clinging to his finger with every pulse of come. He pulled out slowly, but Sam groaned anyway. His hole flexed as he slumped in his bonds.


End file.
